Exposé
Exposé es el episodio número 14 de la tercera temporada y fue emitido originalmente el 28 de marzo de 2007. Después de que Nikki parezca caer muerta delante de Hurley y Sawyer, los supervivientes encuentran a Paulo en el mismo estado y empiezan a investigar sus supuestas muertes, dándose cuenta de que no saben mucho sobre ellos. Mientras, Charlie le confiesa a Sun que fue él, y no los Otros, el que la raptó. Sinopsis Flashbacks fuera de la isla Por los altavoces se anuncia la llegada de "Corvette," "el orgullo de St. Paul" mientras Nikki se quita su abrigo y muestra su bikini de diamantes. Está actuando en un bar de streaptease. Observa a alguien entrar en la oficina de Mr. LaShade y le sigue con el abrigo puesto. Al entrar en el despacho, descubre que el hombre le ha entregado un maletín lleno de dinero a Mr. LaShade. Ella se enfada y dice que ese dinero era para el orfanato, y descubre que Mr. Lashade es en realidad "la Cobra". El hombre la apunta con un arma, pero ella grita "razzle dazzle" (patada sorpresa), le quita la pistola y la coge. Apunta con ella a Mr. LaShade, pero él dispara primero. Ella cae al suelo, aparentemente muerta. Dos bailarinas, Otoño y Cristal, entran en el despacho. LaShade les dice que Corvette estaba trabajando para la Cobra y que lo pagará. Una voz dice: "¡Corten!", y un miembro del equipo de grabación pone la claqueta delante de la cámara. En ella pone Exposé. LaShade, que resulta ser el actor Billy Dee Williams, ayuda a Nikki a levantarse. El director (que en realidad es el productor, ya que el director es Stephen Williams) Howard L. Zukerman pide a los miembros del equipo que aplaudan a Nikki, ya que es su último día. Salen fuera del plató, donde vemos la casa de la ópera de Sydney de fondo, y él le ofrece que la posibilidad de que el personaje vuelva. Le pregunta si va a volver a Los Angeles ahora que ya ha acabado su papel, pero ella le contesta que le ama, y que no le va a dejar. Hace 84 días - (Cuatro días antes del accidente) Howard y Nikki están comiento en casa de él. Cuando Nikki alaba la comida, Zukerman le presenta a su nuevo chef, Paulo. Dice que Paula había ido a la oficina de Howard cada día hasta que le dio el trabajo. Howard le ofrece un bizcocho, y Nikki ve que en la cesta de los bollos hay un brazalete de diamantes para ella. Está a punto de explicarle a Nikki por qué su esposa es un problema cuando se pone la mano en el corazoón. Paulo sale de la cocina, comprueba su pulso y dice que está muerto. Nikki coge una llave que Zukerman llevaba en el cuello y los dos se dirigen a la caja fuerte. Paulo se va a encender un cigarrillo cuando Nikki se lo impide para que no deje pruebas. Dentro de la caja fuerte encuentran una muñeca rusa, y dentro de ella, lo que buscaban. Hace 80 días - (Día 1) Paulo lee un artículo del periódico a Nikki, en el que informa de la muerte de Howard por un fallo cardíaco. Están en el restaurante del aeropuerto de Sydney. Se ríen y se besan, y Nikki pregunta a Paulo por el chicle que está comiendo. Él le dice que son chicles de nicotina, ya que ha dejado de fumar. En ese momento son interrumpidos por los gritos de Shannon, que está chillándole a Boone por haber sido incapaz de encontrar asiento en el área de espera y por no haber conseguido billetes de primera clase. Boone pregunta a Paulo si puede coger la silla restante, a lo Paulo asiente. Pero Shannon se lo impide y sigue chillando a Boone, diciéndole que deje de flirtear con el primer chico que vea. Nikki le pide a Paulo que le prometa que nunca acabarán como Shannon y Boone. Flashbacks en la Isla Hace 80 días - (Día 1) Los supervivientes del vuelo 815 se mueven por los restos del fuselaje. Están en estado de shock. Shannon está chillando. Nikki busca su mochila y Gary Troup es absorvido por el motor, causando una gran explosión. Nikki chilla buscando a Paulo. Cree encontrarlo, pero es Arzt, que pregunta si están vivos. Boone aparece corriendo y le pide a Nikki un bolígrafo. Al final consigue ver a Paulo mirando fijamente al horizonte. Nikki le coge la cara y le pregunta dónde está la mochila. Paulo se sorprende de que esté más preocupada de la mochila que de su salud. Hace 75 días - (Día 6) Es de noche, y Nikki y Paulo buscan su mochila en el equipaje mientras teorizan sobre la naturaleza del monstruo. Nikki le dice a Paulo que se concentre, ya que necesitan entcontrar la bolsa antes de que les rescaten. Ethan les ofrece ropa si la necesitan y se presenta. Nikki le dice que están buscando los chicles de nicotina de Paulo. Ethan les sugiere que busquen tierra adentro. Arzt pasa corriendo y gritando que Boone ha cogido todo el agua. Aparece Jack, les dice que ha encontrado agua, y suelta su discurso de "vivir juntos, morir solos". Hace 57 días - (Día 24) Nikki encuentra al Dr. Arzt examinando su colección de 20 nuevas especiess. Una de ellas, una araña medusa hembra, emite una feromona extremadamente poderosa. Nikki le pide ayuda para que calcule dónde puede haber caído su equipaje. Artz se ofrece a dibujar un mapa con las posibles trayectorias de los restos del avión. Paulo parece celoso porque Nikki haya pedido ayuda a Arzy, y dice que Ethan hubiera sido de más ayuda. Siguen el mapa de Artz y encuentran la avioneta de los traficantes. Nikki le dice a Paulo que suba a ver si hay alguna radio, pero él tiene miedo de subir y que la avioneta caiga. Poco después descubren la puerta exterior de la Perla y la abren. Paulo quiere investigar, pero Nikki no le deja. Hace 48 días - (Día 33) Arzt y Shannon discuten con Kate por no haberle dicho al grupo que habían encontrado las armas de la maleta del Marshall. Nikki le pregunta a Kate dónde ha encontrado la maleta. Nikki y Paulo van a la cascada y Paulo le pregunta si aún estaría con él si no fuera por la mochila. Nikki sólo le contesta que esa bolsa cuesta 8 millones de dólares, y que es e´quien debe bucear para encontrarla porque ella tuvo que seducir a Howard. Paulo encuentra la mochila, pero le dice a Nikki que sólo ha encontrado cuerpos muertos. Ella se va y él vuelve a sumergirse. Hace 32 días - (Día 49) Es de noche, y Paulo coge nervioso unos chicles de nicotina. Empieza a cavar un agujero en la playa. En ese momento, aparece Locke. Éste le sugiere que encuentre un sitio más seguro para lo que sea que esté escondiendo, diciendo que "las cosas no se quedan enterradas en esta Isla". Locke aclara su frase diciendo que las mareas lo dejaran al descubierto. Paulo entra en la Perla, donde hay un monitor encendido, aunque no se ve nada en él. Esconde la muñeca rusa en la cisterna del WC. Escucha un ruido y espía a través de la puerta del baño. Ben y Juliet entran, y creen que la puerta la había dejado abierta Tom. Ben le dice a Juliet haga que Tom cubra la escotilla con el avión. Sintonizan el monitor para ver lo que ocurre en el Cisne. Ben dice que conseguirá que Jack haga lo que él quiera explotando sus necesidades emocionales, como hace con todo el mundo. Juliet le pregunta si eso significa que cogerán también a Ford y a Austen. Ben le contesta que harán que Michael lleve a los tres hacia ellos. Se van y Paulo encuentra su walkie-talkie. Hace 9 días - (Día 72) Locke invita a quien quiera acompañarlos (a él, a Sayid y a Desmond) a la Perla, y Nikki y Paulo se apuntan. Paulo finge que está usando el baño y recupera la muñeca rusa. La rompe y coge una pequeña bolsa negra que esconde en sus calzoncillos. Hace 12 horas - (Día 81) Nikki le cuenta a Paulo que está triste, ya que hace dos semanas que fue Acción de Gracias y no se dieron cuenta. Está preocupada por si no les rescatan nunca, pero Paulo la anima. Le dice que le gusta que no hayan encontrado los diamantes, ya que eso les hubiera separado. Se levanta a por algo de desayuno, y Nikki encuentra sus chicles de nicotina (que estaban en la misma mochila que los diamantes) en la arena. Enfurecida, exige a Sawyer que le dé una pistola. Él se niega, argumentando que está tan furiosa que nada bueno puede hacer. Dice que ya no tiene las pistolas y que tampoco se la daría si la tuviese, mientras Desmond observa toda la escena. Mientras ella se marcha, Sawyer le grita: "¿Y quién diablos eres tú?". Hace 8 horas - (Día 81) Nikki lleva a Paulo a la selva y le dice que sabe que tiene los diamantes. Él se hace el tonto al principio, pero ella le enseña los chicles. Ella saca uno de los botes con especímenes del Dr. Arzt, lo abre, y lanza una araña medusa a Paulo. Le cae en el cuello y le muerde. Paulo la mata, pero sigue clavada en su mano. Nikki le dice que se le llama la araña medusa porque paraliza a la víctima durante unas ocho horas, y que paraliza tanto el corazón que hasta a un médico le costaría distinguirlo de un muerto. Nikki empieza a buscar los diamantes en Paulo. Después de buscar en una zapatilla, le desabrocha los pantalones y encuentra la bolsita en su ropa interior. Paulo le dice que había cogido los diamantes porque tenía miedo de perderla si los encontraban, ya que ella ya no le necesitaría más. El mismo sonido que hace el monstruo se oye en la distancia, y Nikki se distrae, mientras muchas arañas medusa machos, atraídas por las feromonas de la hembra, se dirigen hacia ella. Una de las arañas muerde a Nikki y ésta empieza a correr a través de la jungla. De repente para y cava un agujero, en el que entierra la bolsa con los diamantes, y sigue corriendo. En la playa, Sawyer y Hurley están jugando al ping pong cuando Nikki aparece frente a ellos y se cae paralizada, mientras murmura "paralizada". Acontecimientos en tiempo real Nikki corre a través de la jungla. De repente se para y cava un agujero, entierra algo y continúa corriendo. En la playa, Sawyer y Hurley están jugando al ping pong cuando Nikki aparece ante ellos y cae. Hugo le pregunta qué le ha pasado y ella dice algo difícil de entener, como "pa-- leyes--." Sawyer le dice a Hurley que vaya a buscar ayuda y mira en la jungla en busca de peligros, pero Hurley le dice que Nikki ha muerto. Sawyer le pregunta quién es Nikki. Sawyer, Hurley, Jin, Sun y Charlie examinan el cuerpo pero no pueden determinar la causa de la muerte. Sun sugiere que puede haber sido envenenada y que deberían comprobar el resto de alimentos. Charlie descubre suciedad bajo las uñas. Sawyer cree que, antes de morir, Nikki había dicho "plywood" (especie de madera de chapar), pero Hurley sugiere "power lines" (líneas de tensión). Entonces exclama "Paulo lies!" (Paulo yace o Paulo miente), y Sawyer propone que deben preguntar a Paulo. Sawyer, Jin y Hurley encuentran el cuerpo de Paulo en el suelo, isla adentro. Sus pantalones están desabrochados y su zapatilla está en un árbol. Sawyer mira en la jungla pero dice que no ve nada. Jin coge una botella de agua de la mochila de Paulo, pero Sawyer se la quita y tira el agua, diciendo que puede estar envenenada. Hurley acusa a Sawyer de estar contaminando una escena del crimen. Jin propone que ha sido el monstruo. Hurley, Jin y Sawyer llevan el cuerpo de Paulo al cementerio. Hurley dice que el monstruo debe ser el responsable, ya que Paulo y Nikki estaban con Eko cuando les dijo "sois los siguientes". Sawyer se lo niega, explicando que lo que Eko quería decir era que "todos eran los siguientes". Hurley se enfada con Sawyer por referirse a Nikki y a Paulo como "Nina y Pablo", y le pide algo más de respeto. Sawyer empieza a registrar la zona donde estaban acampados Nikki y Paulo, mientras Hurley le dice que tenga cuidado. Charlie informa que Sun ha comprobado la comida y que nadie más está enfermo. Ven los botes con los bichos y Charlie recuerda que eran de Arzt. Suponen que Nikki y Paulo eran sus amigos. Charlie encuentra el guión de Exposé de Nikki. Hurley admite ser un gran fan de la serie y descubre el nombre de Nikki en la lista del reparto. Está sorprendido al descubrir que Mr. LaShade era "The Cobra." Sawyer descubre un walkie-talkie y les dice a los demás que es exactamente igual al que llevaban los Otros en sus cinturones. Acusa a Nikki y a Paulo de trabajar para los Otros. El grupo discute la situación en el cementerio. Hurley le pregunta a Sawyer cómo podían estar Nikki y Paulo trabajando con los Otros. Sawyer le recuerda lo que hizo Michael. Hurley dice que están demasiado lejos de los Otros, pero Sun les recuerda que a ella la secuestraron justo al lado del campamento. says they are too far away but Sun counters that they grabbed her right in their camp. Sawyer se ofrece a hacer un barrido del perímetro, sacando una pistola. Hurley le pregunta de dónde la ha sacado, y Sawyer le contesta que se la ha quitado a uno de los Otros. Charlie y Sun cubren los cuerpos. Hurley encuentra a Desmond y le pregunta si puede utilizar sus poderes psíquicos para averiguar qué ha pasado, pero Desmond le dice que no funciona así, que él sólo ve destellos. Le sugiere que le pregunte a Sawyer, a quien ha visto discutir con Nikki por la mañana, justo antes de que ella muriera. Vincent destapa los cuerpos. Hurley habla sobre lo que ha descubierto con de Sawyer con Charlie y Sun. Sun defiende a Sawyer y acusa a los Otros. Hurley va a buscar a Desmond. Charlie le confiesa a Sun que fue él el que le cubrió la cabeza y se la llevó hacia la jungla, y que la idea había sido de Sawyer. Cuando luego vuelven a reunirse todos en el cementerio, Hurley le pide a Sawyer la pistola, y le dice que sabe lo de su dicusión con Nikki. Le pregunta si la ha matado, pero Sawyer insiste en que él no ha sido. Sawyer le dice a los demás que no dijo nada poruq dedujo de la suciedad de las uñas de Nikki que había enterrado algo importante. Les muestra la bolsita y se la lanza a Sun. Ella la abre y muestra los diamantes. Sawyer le dice que se los quede, y dice que él no ha tenido nada que ver con las muertes. Sun encuentra a Sawyer y le dice que Charlie le ha dicho que fue idea suya. Le devuelve los diamantes, diciendo que en la Isla no valen nada, y le abofetea. Más tarde, el grupo está reunido alrededor del agujero donde los cuerpos van a ser enterrados y Hurley pronuncia un discurso. Dice que siempre fueron amables con él, que le gustaba Exposé y que eran parte del campamento. Sawyer esparce los diamantes en la tumba. El grupo empieza a enterrar a Nikki y a Paulo. Justo cuando la arena cubre sus caras, el veneno empieza a debilitarse y Nikki abre los ojos, pero Hurley y Sawyer no la ven. Nikki y Paulo son enterrados vivos. Trivia *El periódico que Paulo lee en el aeropuerto pertenece al día 24 de Septiembre de 2004. Curiosamente el vuelo 815 partió el 22 de septiembre de 2004 (dos días antes de la fecha en el periódico). **Recientemente en un podcast (05/04/07), los creadores dijeron que la fecha del periódico de Paulo había sido un error del episodio. * Una de las series producidas por Zukerman es "Dr. Kincaid, Esquire". Dr. Kincaid es el nombre del fisioterapeuta de Locke. * En el pasaporte de Paulo, la expresión "REPÚBLICA FEDERATIVA DO BRASIL" está mal escrita y pone "REPUBLICA FEDERATIVA DO BRAZIL". * "Exposé" es la palabra francesa para "expuesto" y la palabra alemana para "sinopsis". En inglés coloquial, significa revelación o exposición, a menudo revelada en los medios de comunicación. * Es el primer episodio de la tercera temporada en que aparecen todos los miembros regulares del reparto. Sin embargo, Jack y Sayid sólo salen en imágenes de archivo. * La claqueta mostrada al principio del episodio informa que el episodio de "Exposé" estaba dirigido por Stephen Williams, quien también ha dirigido este episodio de Perdidos. * Por los altavoces del aeropuerto se llama al "Capitán Stewart." * Arzt se refiere a su araña Medusa como Latrodectus regina, lo que la convertiría en miembro del género de las arañas viudas. Sin embargo, no hay ninguna especie llamada regina (reina, en latín) en ese género. * Este episodio explica cómo Shannon sabía que la llave de la maleta con las pistolas estaba en el cuello de Jack. Esa información se le escapó a Kate cuando estaba defendiendo el hecho de que mantuvieran en secreto que tenían la maleta Halliburton. *En el día 24, Paulo dice que Ethan podría servir más que Arzt en ayudar a encontrar el equipaje. Sin embargo, en aquel punto, Ethan ya había secuestrado a Claire. *En el día 49, situado en La Perla, Paulo escuchó decir a Ben que utilizaría a Michael para atraer a Jack con motivo de su operación de médula. Justamente en el día 49, Michael hace contacto con Walt a través del ordenador de El Cisne. * Para complementar el argumento de "quién lo hizo", se ve a Sawyer leyendo la novela de Agatha Christie "Maldad bajo el sol". Referencias culturales *Ethan aparece llevando una sudadera de la Universidad de Wisconsin. Los guionistas del episodio, Edward Kitsis y Adam Horowitz, se conocieron en la Universidad de Wisconsin. * La exclamación de Arzt de que "los cerdos están caminando" hace referencia a la última escena de "Rebelión en la granja", de George Orwell. En ella, cuando los animales toman el control de la granja, deciden que todos ellos serán iguales. Pero los cerdos empiezan a controlarlo todo, y empiezan a adaptar comportamientos humanos. Cuanto más corruptos y más control tienen, más se parecen a los humanos. Cuando empiezan a caminar es un símbolo de que definitivamente hay un grupo dominante en el lugar, algo muy parecido a lo que pasa en la Isla. * Howard Zukerman se refiere a Paulo como el "Wolfgang Puck" de Brasil, un chef, restaurador y hombre de negocios austríaco-americano muy famoso en Los Angeles. También es una referencia al apodo de Rodrigo Santoro, el "Tom Cruise brasileño". * Billy Dee Williams se interpreta a sí mismo en este episodio. * Sawyer se refiere a Nikki y a Paulo como "Jabronis", un adjetivo peyorativo italiano para los inmigrantes recién llegados. * Sawyer se refiere a Nikki y a Paulo como "Nina y Pablo," dos populares nombres españoles. * Arzt se refiere a sí mismo como "el próximo Charles Darwin", el famoso naturalista que promulgó la teoría de la evolución. **El "Premio Darwin" es un falso premio que se "otorga" a aquellas personas que pierden la vida (y así no pueden dejar sus genes) de forma cómica y estúpida, parecido a cuando Arzt explotó. * Nikki y su personaje Corvette utilizan la expresión "Razzle Dazzle", que es una canción del musical "Chicago" en la que se habla de distraer a un jurado con situaciones dramáticas para que no puedan ver la verdad. También es el título de una película que trata sobre la encarnizada competencia en el mundo del baile infantil. * Sawyer está leyendo "Maldad bajo el sol" de Agatha Christie. :*El argumento del libro es el asesinato en una isla desierta, y los elementos clave son una persona viva posando como si estuviera muerta y la hora de la muerte que no es la que parece ser. * La premisa de este episodio, el ver la historia desde la perspectiva de dos personajes minoritarios, tiene reminiscencias de la obra de Tom Stoppard "Rosencrantz & Guildenstern están muertos". * La parálisis experimentada por Nikki y Paulo es una reminiscencia del relato corto de Stephen King "Sala de Autopsias 4", en la que un hombre es mordido por una serpiente peruana y casi le hacen la autopsia en el depósito antes de recobrar la consciencia. Es sabido que King es un buen amigo de la serie, y el número 4 es uno de los Números. ** La "muerte" de Nikki también recuerda al videoclip de Incubus, "Anna Molly". En el vídeo, también aparece una mujer joven que está muerta y que al final del vídeo, cuando un hombre va a operar su cuerpo "muerto", se despierta de la parálisis y para al hombre. Lo contrario que Nikki y Paulo, que probablemente hayan muerto al no haber podido parar al grupo mientras los enterraban. ** En "Misery", de Stephen King, el escritor Paul Sheldon es mantenido cautivo por una fan psicótica, Annie Wilkes, que le obliga a escribir una secuela de su serie de novelas de Misery. En la última novela de la serie, Misery había muerto, poniendo fin a la serie. Pero en la secuela que escribe para Annie, Paul hace que un personaje minoritario se dé cuenta de que Misery está en una "muerte consciente" debido a una picadura de abeja. Metarreferencias Este episodio utiliza muchos ejemplos de auto-referencias, presagios y referencias a discusiones de los fans: * El sistema de las muñecas rusas imitan a la serie "Exposé" (una serie dentro del flashback, dentro del episodio "Exposé".) También es una pista de "Perdidos" en sí, por ser una serie donde los misterios que son resueltos revelan misterios aún más grandes. * Una de las series producidas por Zukerman se llama "Equipo de ataque A," que es muy similar a lo que se le llama el equipo A, que son los miembros principales de la Isla (Jack, Kate, Sayid, Locke . . .) * Antes de la pantalla del título, Sawyer dice "¿Quién demonios es Nikki?". Quizás sea un guiño a la discusión que envolvió a las presentaciones de los personajes Nikki y Paulo. También puede ser un guiño a los espectadores que siguen la serie pero no son grandes fans, y que no se habían casi fijado en la existencia de estos personajes. * Nikki le dice a Zukerman, "Sólo soy una estrella invitada, y todos sabemos lo que les pasa a las estrellas invitadas" cuando él le dice que la pueden volver a traer para la próxima temporada de Exposé. Esa frase presagia su salida de la serie. * Nikki impide que Paulo fume (para que no deje pruebas) diciéndole: "Le hemos envenenado. No nos envenenemos a nosotros mismos". También es un presagio de lo que va a pasar en la Isla, donde ambos son envenenados. **Al hacer Nikki que Paulo deje de fumar, provoca que se compre los chicles de nicotina. 80 días después, esos chicles son los que acaban por hacer descubrir a Nikki que Paulo ha encontrado los diamantes. * El grupo enumera todas las formas por las que Nikki y Paulo pueden haber muerto, haciendo referencia a los sucesos de la isla como las armas, cuchillos, osos polares, los Otros, el virus y el Monstruo. * Sawyer y Hurley sobre a qué se refería Eko cuando dijo "Sois los siguientes". * Nikki le dice a Paulo que mire en la avioneta de los traficantes para ver si hay una radio, pero él se niega argumentando que podría caer, y que no quiere morir. Eso es exactamente lo que le pasa a Boone. * Las discusiones de los fans sobre Él son similares a la descripción que hace Hurley de "La Cobra": "el gran malo cuya identidad ha estado rodeada de misterio durante cuatro temporadas." El hecho de que "La Cobra" acabara siendo uno de los buenos puede presagiar que el misterioso líder de los Otros puede ser alguien que ya haya sido presentado. Preguntas sin responder *¿Por qué, aparentemente, Paulo y Nikki no le dijeron nada a nadie sobre la avioneta o sobre la puerta de la Perla? *¿Se comunicó Paulo alguna vez con los Otros a través del walkie-talkie? *¿Qué significan los sonidos del monstruo justo antes de que las arañas ataquen? *¿Por qué esperó Paulo 16 días entre que encontró los diamantes e intentó esconderlos? *¿Por qué decidió Paulo sacar los diamantes de su escondite en la Perla, si era improbable que nadie los encontrara allí? *¿Por qué Paulo no comprobó los diamantes cuando Jack anunció a todo el mundo: "Locke ha encontrado una escotilla" en "Éxodo"? *¿Significa la conversación entre Ben y Juliet que Kate y Sawyer fueron secuestrados sólo para manipular emocionalmente a Jack?